The Green Thumb - The Shadow Jackal
by TheAlchemist-and-TheShadow
Summary: When Joker is in jail and Bane is out of town it's up to the girls to find a way to entertain themselves.


This is the first published fanfiction by Shadow Jackal so please be honest and if I make any spelling or grammatical errors I KNOW. Don't forget to mash that like button.

A Green Thumb – Shadow Jackal

In the middle of the greenhouse vines grew up the walls climbing the windows and wrapping themselves around the metal beams between the windows overhead. A metal bench in front of a small pond began to be covered with these vines and ivy. One ivy on the bench was special because this ivy was Poison Ivy. Ivy was relaxed on the bench, lying with her head lent back on a large piece of moss in a very seductive pose. The trees above her head sent a blanket of peach blossoms onto her beautiful body. All around Ivy accelerated the growth of all flora and fauna to become plants as beautiful as she was.

A high pitch voice echoed through the gardens "So Red, whatcha dooooooooin?". Ivy rapidly stood up and spun around, a barrage of sharp branches aimed at the red and black figure in her presence. "Oh dear honey, you gonna poke me with your sticks?" obnoxiously blurted out Harley. "If you cant see, i'm doing what I want!" shouted Ivy. "I would do it differently" said Harley. "C'mon use your imagination Ivy, be creative" encouragingly said Harley. Ivy kept flicking her wrist down by her hip and Harley was confused by its circular motion.

Harley's eyes widened as she felt something hard and strong clambering up her leg. She looked down and saw that she was quickly being circled by vines. The vines wrapped around each of her arms and legs and pulled her backwards towards a large cherry tree that quickly sprouted just as the vines did. Her legs were planted at the base of the tree, her arms pulled behind it and her chest pushed out giving me definition and detail to her divine chest. "Hey, i'm supposed to be the mad one not you!" Nervously shouted Harley. "What are you going to do?" Stuttered Harley. "You said you would have done it differently, didn't you Harley?".

Ivy walked towards Harley and as she did bent over and plucked a single rose with a single thorn from the bush-path that led to the cherry tree. Ivy twirled the rose in her hand menacingly and stared deep into Harley's eyes and eyed her up looking at how helpless she was, and she was loving it. Ivy rubbed the sharp thorn of the rose over Harley's lips, Harley's mouth moistened and she had to keep herself from drooling over Ivy. All men were weak to Ivy's beauty and even Harley in her bondaged state couldn't help herself from falling for her. Ivy ran the thorn down Harley's neck and over her breasts, she pushed roughly and pricked the tips of Harley's nipples causing her to cringe but still try to look strong. With Ivy's other hand she fondled and groped Harley's other breast. Harley still trying to keep strong cound't decide which she liked more, the pleasure...or the pain.

Ivy lent in and planted one mesmerizing kiss on Harley's cheek and in that one moment Harley felt damns breaking, rain falling and water gushing. Ivy touched her finger to the thorn on the rose and it grew to the size of a small dagger within seconds. She placed the now large thorn to the base of Harley's neck and asked "How does a man satisfy you in a skin tight outfit like this?". "He doesn't" Replied Harley. Ivy put her lips to Harley's ear and whispered "we'll just have to change that, now wont we?" and with one long slice she cut the hot fabric from Harley's neck down to her cleavage. Ivy pushed the bottoms of Harley's breasts until they popped out of her outfit and pushed out much further than her outfit ever let them. The soft flower of the rose stem was brushed against Harley's breasts tickling them and making her bite her lip while trying to cover up that she was soaked.

Ivy put her hands on the sides of Harley's collar and ripper her outfit completely off leaving nothing but the vines holding her to the tree to cover her cold and wet body. Ivy licked the size of Harley's neck, down her shoulder and shoved her face into her cleavage and with both hands fondled Harley's massive breasts. Harley couldn't close her own mouth from the pleasure she was feeling. Ivy took her head away from Harley's breasts, looked down at her soft wet untouched loins and began to move downwards still licking everything that she passed. Ivy put her hands on both sides of Harley's hips and knelt there watching her drip into a puddle of the floor. Harley's cheeks turned as red as the rose buds scattered around her feet. Ivy rubs her tongue from the base of the drips right to Harley's pelvis, looked up at her and said "you know for a clown girl I thought you'd taste funnier" and immediately dived in rough and wild licking up everything she could get her tongue on. Harley couldn't hold herself back any longer, she faced upwards and let out a scream of true and undeniable pleasure.

Ivy stood up and began kissing Harley's neck, while at the same time pressing her long and soft fingers up inside of Harley. She felt so much pleasure her arms began to straighten and stretch the vines around her until they bean to tear and snap. Harley suddenly fell forward onto Ivy and in a fit of both lust and adrenaline tore through the leaves and vines that Ivy's dress was made of until she too was cold and embarrassed. Harley gazed deep into Ivy's eyes and began to slide her hand along Ivy's stomach until it was between her legs. She forced her fingers deeper and deeper inside of Ivy while Ivy's fingers kept rubbing at Harley's slippery body. Ivy's fingers were grabbing at the piles of leaves and petals on the ground to keep her from screaming but Harley moved down and her tongue was too strong for this mother of nature. Ivy screamed out in pleasure and squirted all over the dirt floor. Harley then hoisted her weak body up, looked down and said "Obviously, you've never dealt with bats Red".


End file.
